Nightmare Zim
by Chaotica
Summary: Zim gets a hold of the 'Dimensional Scope' that came with him from the twisted world in Dibs' head.


(A/N: This takes place after the Halloween Special. It popped into my head that the 'Dimensional Scope' actually only let you see into your own mind. So when Zim looked in it and then looked a little scared it made me wonder what all went on in Zimmy boys' head.)   
  
Nightmare Zim   
  
Zim glared down at the experiment in front of him. His mind wasn't really into it. He was too angry. Angry a Dib for throwing him to those 'halloweenie' creatures.   
His hands clenched into fists. He would get Dib for that.   
"Master look!"   
Zim turned just in time to see Gir pull a strange device out of his head. He stopped. It was that nightmare version of the dimensional scope. It had come through the portal with him.   
Zim swiped the device from Gir and tossed the robot a pen he had been using. Gir cackled at the gift and ran off squealing.   
He turned the scope over in his hands remembering the vision it had given him. A bizarre and twisted experience. Brief as it had been.   
He tentatively put the scope up to his eyes. He then pulled it away quickly rubbing his red eyes.   
What was inside there? The one that Dib used gave him a glimpse into his own mind. Did this one do the same?   
He set the scope down and sat in a chair.   
Was there any way he could use this to his advantage? Could he possible trap Dib in his mind like Dib had tried to do with him?   
He picked the scope back up and looked through it. He steeled himself from what he saw. A tall gangly yet horribly twisted Irken stood not far from him. Hooks and blades hung from his limbs.   
Suddenly the nightmarish Irken turned to him, sick red eyes narrowed at him. It opened his mouth revealing jagged teeth and growled at him.   
He turned away from the scope closing his eyes tightly.   
Zim twisted the scope in his hands debating on what to do with it. Destroy it or keep it.   
His curiosity itched and he looked back through the scope. This time he screamed finding himself face to face with that Irken he had seen. It grabbed his head. He suddenly couldn't pull the scope away from his face.   
He screamed and pulled frantically at the scope. The hideous Irken that had a hold of him growled and screamed at him in grating tones. A second creature, this one definitely not even close to Irken reached in with a clawed and at Zims' throat.   
Zim finally pulled the scope from his eyes unaware of the brilliant flash of light that had surrounded him. He threw the scope across the room smashing it on the wall.   
"Horrible thing!" He cried out pointing at the remains. "You'll not make a fool out of Zim!" He picked up the pieces and threw them in the recycler of his complex.   
He huffed out of the lab muttering about stupid Human devices.   
As soon as the door slid shut behind him a spidery figure slipped down out of the shadows. A second gangly figure emerged from its hiding place across the room. The two creatures turned disfigured heads to each other and stepped into the light.   
"We are, free?" The first asked. It was the twisted Irken that had turned on Zim.   
"Yes." The second said. It was a pale color with a black spike jutting back from the top of his head.   
The first grinned maniacally. "Good." He hissed.   
The two started laughing. Gir wandered into the room and glanced at the two things and cackled mindlessly along with them.   
***   
Dib fell hard on the sidewalk after climbing the fence. The breath left his lungs as he struggled to get up. His mind reeled in terror as the creature picked him up. Sickly amber eyes narrowed dangerously as it lifted him up. The streetlights cast hideous shadows around them.   
"Please, don't hurt me!" Dib cried trying to shield himself with his arms.   
"You are key." The twisted creature hissed.   
"Key?" Dib yelped.   
The thing grinned with sharp uneven teeth before using it's other overly long arm to hit Dib. The Human went out like a light.   
The nightmarish creature leapt over the fence disappearing into the night carrying the unconscious Dib with it.   
***   
Gir waddled into the lab looking a little afraid, or as afraid as Gir can be. He glanced around curiously.   
"Gir..."   
The little robot looked in the direction of the voice. "Corn?"   
A three-fingered hand reached out of the shadows holding a rubber moose. The thin hand squeaked the toy.   
Gir inched forward towards the moose.   
"Do you want this?" The voice hissed.   
Gir nodded.   
The figure leaned forward into the light showing only his face. Red Irken eyes blinked slowly.   
"Oh, Hi Master!" Gir squealed. "I didn't know that was you!" The last word seemed drawn out longer than was necessary.   
The figure nodded. "It's okay Gir, take the toy." He waved the moose toy a little.   
Gir skipped closer and took the squeaky toy. He grinned and giggled then squeezed it. A crackle of electricity sounded and tiny sparks jumped from Girs' body. His eyes dimmed to black and he collapsed, offline.   
The nightmare Irken unfolded his long body and stepped into the light. He picked up the toy moose from Girs' tiny hands and slit it open with a claw. It took the tiny EMP(Electro Magnetic Pulse) generator out of the toy and crushed it.   
He then climbed up among the wiring of the complex squeezing his way into a small dusty room. His companion sat crouched in a corner watching the still sleeping Dib.   
"Was it any trouble to get him?" The 'Irken' asked.   
"Only the chasing. He can run."   
"The other one will be back soon. He went out to observe again."   
Neither one noticed Dib's eyes cracking open to quietly watch them.   
The thing that had grabbed him stood up showing his gangly figure and the hooked claws along his shoulders. The spike on his head reminded Dib of someone, but he couldn't place who. In any case the creature wore very little but had a tattered black trench coat hung over it's many blades.   
The Irken-ish thing reminded him of Zim. With wide red eyes a pair of thin twisted antenna sprouted from its gaunt head. Its limbs were sickeningly long and wore a red tunic type piece of clothing with thin black stripes. It had blades down along its arms and legs and moved something like a spider.   
He closed his eyes again and hoped against hope this was all just a nightmare.   
***   
Zim trudged through the door looking sour from his latest experience wit Humans. "Ooo, those stupid worm-children!" He screeched referring to a wild pack of five-year olds that had swarmed him. He would get them, and soon.   
He pulled off his disguise and flushed himself into the lab. "I'll have to check on the." He stopped. "Gir what are you doing on the floor?" He stalked over his SIR. "Gir? Are you broken again?" He demanded.   
No answer.   
He nudged Gir with his foot then rolled him over when he still got no response. "Grr, you're broken again!" He picked up Gir. "I'll have to fix you later. I have to, woah!" He was suddenly lifted off the ground. "What the..AUGH!"   
"Hello." The twisted Irken from his vision through the scope said in a hiss.   
"Gaahh!" Zim screamed dropping Gir to the ground. A hand reached out and caught the falling robot before it hit the ground.   
The second being set Gir to the side gently with his free hand. In his other hand he held Dib who had 'awakened' already.   
"Don't struggle." The Irken said.   
"Wh, who are you?" Zim asked.   
"I'm insulted that you don't recognize your own self image." The twisted Irken said. "I'm you."   
Zim glared at Dib. "You did this didn't you!"   
The second creature laughed. "You did this yourself, Zim." The way it had said his name. He knew that tone, that taunt, it was some bizarre version of Dib. "We are from your cramped little mind. So narrow in there, stifling."   
Dib glanced back at the face of the creature holding him. If they were from Zims' mind, and the 'Irken' one was Zim then... He glared at Zim. "That's how you see me? Man are you sick!"   
"Shut up Earth-slime. No one asked you!" Zim yelled.   
"Shut up!" The alternate Zim said shaking Zim. "We are free now, but we can't live in this world with these bodies." His dulled red eyes narrowed. "So we're going to take yours."   
"What!?" Dib yelped. "No way! How come you have to take my body? I didn't do anything!" He struggled to get out of his nightmarish versions grip.   
"You're the only one that would fit me." The other Dib said menacingly. "I think I'll like it out here. My good friend Zim seems to have several resources at his command." His amber eyes glittered with an evil Dib couldn't imagine might be mirrored in his own.   
"Yes. Taking over Earth will be easy." The twisted Zim said. "Now enough talk." His eyes glowed.   
Lights filled the room.   
Dib closed his eyes but felt the intrusion of his alternate. The slick slimy feeling of this other entity made him feel sick. Something inside started to burn. It hurt.   
He had to fight it. He COULD fight it.   
But, it, hurt, so, much.   
Finally a scream was ripped out of him and then...   
***   
/Operation hardware status for GIR unit/ optimal_   
  
/Operation software status for GIR unit/ restored_   
  
/A.I system status for GIR unit/ optimal_   
  
/Do you wish to turn GIR unit online?/ yes_   
  
/Internal message/ TACO!_   
  
A few clicks sounded then Gir opened his eye. He sat up. "Taco!" He squealed.   
"Good morning Gir."   
Gir turned to the voice and found his master and the Dib-Human standing there. "Where's my moose?" He asked.   
The Dib-Human reached into his coat and pulled out the squeaky toy and handed it to Gir.   
Gir regarded the toy, the faint memory of something like this making him go sleepy-by. But he squeaked it anyway then giggled maniacally.   
"You go and play Gir, Dib and I have to talk."   
Gir sat there a moment. "Okay!"   
Zim smiled as he and Dib turned to leave the room, the door slid shut behind them.   
"Do you think he's aware of what happened?" Dib asked examining his hands.   
"No. He's a simple creature, he should be fine." Zim said turning on the lights of the other room. His eyes glimmered a sick-red. "Besides, we have other things to do now."   
Dib nodded. His own clouded amber eyes shimmering. "Of course."   
  
End


End file.
